


Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là ?

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Karakura Town, ichigo's classmates - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour... les autres squatteurs du monde réel ?1ère vignette : Rangiku et la classe d'Ichigo.2ème : et Renji est pas mal aussi !3ème : Hitsugaya, Petit génie.4ème : Rukia, la neige et la pop culture.





	1. la classe et Rangiku - Déesse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rukongai 1 - Naruki 0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327431) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des nouveaux qui se font remarquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une déesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** la classe d'Ichigo et la bande de squatteurs, dont Matsumoto Rangiku  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG~/ K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #60, « Venus » d’après fanwork100  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La troisième division accueille toute une bande de nouveaux d’un coup… qui ont tous l’air de voyous. Entre le crâne rasé et les cheveux teints, les uniformes customisés, et l’air adulte de ceux qui ont redoublé plein de fois – bon sauf le petit génie de service et de mauvais poil…  
Et la plus impressionnante dans le tas c’est cette fille, rousse avec des nénés à se pâmer et une attitude des plus provocantes. Wow. Tout le monde dans la classe en reste bouche bée, entre choc et fascination. Si Inoue était une princesse, cette Matsumoto est une déesse !


	2. les filles et Renji - Flash!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand coup de foudre !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Flash!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** les filles de la classe d’Ichigo et Abarai Renji  
>  **Genre :** léger crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #55, « Éclair » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar/Guerre d’hiver  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Et les étincelles volent parmi plusieurs demoiselles ci-présentes quand elles remarquent le beau gars aux cheveux roux dans la bande des nouveaux excentriques. Même si personne ne peut déviner les tatouages en zig-zag cachés par le bandana, le foulard lui-même, la coiffure qu’il tient, et les tatouages qui se révèlent dans l’encolure de sa chemise entr’ouverte sans cravate sont plus qu’assez pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Délinquant ou pas, il est à leur goût et les coups de foudre retentissent !  
Quel dommage qu’il disparaisse presque aussi vite qu’il était apparu, sans souci pour les cœurs cramés dans son sillage…


	3. Hitsugaya et l'académie - Petit génie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où qu’il aille, Hitsugaya à l’air si jeune étonne le monde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Petit génie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Hitsugaya Tōshirō, le lycée d’Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #95, « Fascination » d’après =fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar/guerre d’hiver  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Le jeune Hitsugaya » fascine le monde. Ça l’ennuie mais il y est habitué maintenant. Dans son monde d’origine, aux yeux des autres son apparence juvénile prenait le pas sur son temps réel d’existence et la puissance qui a fait de lui un capitaine.   
De même, envoyé en mission dans le monde humain, dans un établissement d’enseignement supérieur, tout le monde part du principe qu’il est un petit génie surdoué. Ça n’est pas faux, mais qu’en savent-ils ? Et en plus la couleur irréelle de ses cheveux qu’il n’a pas pensé à faire modifier sur son gigai attire tous les regards…


	4. Rukia et la classe - Laissez tomber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let It Go~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Laissez tomber !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kuchiki Rukia et les amis d’Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #15, « Neige » d’après fanwork100   
> **Notes :** c’est mieux si vous avez vu _Frozen_ et _Rise of the Guardians_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Pour la dernière fois, rouspète Rukia en rengainant Sode no Shirayuki, je ne chanterai pas _Let It Go_ ! Autant demander à Hitsugaya d’imiter Jack Frost qui découvre ses pouvoirs. »

Les camarades humains qui réclamaient après Disney une minute avant en restent comme deux ronds de flan. Jack Frost ?

« C’est quoi ça ?  
\- Oh, bredouille Rukia, c’est dans un autre film où il y avait aussi le Lapin de Pâques et c’était trop adorable. Mais c’est pas une raison !! »

…Même si c’est vrai qu’abuser des pouvoirs de son zanpakuto pour créer un lapin de neige se fait tentant…


End file.
